bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Iota Shākuōra
) | birthday = | gender = Male | height = 6 Foot 3 Inches | weight = 137 Pounds | affiliation = Q.S.P.P | occupation = Member (Previously Seated) | team = Junior Predators Team Predator A Alpha Predators | partner = Kyokai Okami Tamashī Nochi | base of operations = Code Castle | relatives = Dragora Clan | education = Karakura University | shikai = Kōri Ashin (Ice Demigod) | bankai = Hikami (Ice God) | storyline = | roleplay = Bleach: EN | japanese voice = Yuichi Nakamura | english voice = Newton Pittman | spanish voice = }} Appearance Iota's appearance is greatly influenced by the elemental affinity he possesses, which is Ice. He is usually seen wearing warm clothing, and uses any chance he gets to undress. His body is fairly cold (for reasons unknown) and has the unique ability of withstanding great amounts of heat. His hair (much like a majority of this clothing) is dark slate blue, and has a slightly black hue. His eyes, similar to the hue of his hair, is onyx colored. His is of normal height, and weighs around 140 pounds. His body (though not physically visible) is rather toned and muscular. According to some of his friends and women he meets, his physique is the most appealing part of him. He has a x shaped scar located just under his right ribcage, near his waist. He also has a blue tattoo on his right pectoral muscle. The tattoo was created by Tamashī Nochi, and is called a Fairy With A Tail. Her love for the creatures and the brother-sister relationship they possess, lead up to Iota asking for the tattoo to be given to him. He has a habit of taking of his clothes at random times, mostly because he loves the cold. He has not trouble tolerating heat, and usually wears some type of heavy clothes to prove it. Though, when he does manage to wear clothes, he revolves around three major outfits. The first an outfit in which was picked out for him by Tamashī Nochi. It is made up of a dark red violet shirt, which is covered by a dark gray girdle-like piece of clothing. The straps that are tethered across his left and right pectoral muscles are also part of the girdle-like clothing. It is believed to act as a guard to protect the wound that is covered by it (directly under his right side). Over that, he wears a pure white jacket, which it's collar folded and framed on either side of his neck. The cuffs are rolled back, and give a dark blue shade to his jacket, hinting that on some parts is a dark blue trim. The jacket constantly remains open, revealing the girdle-like clothing and red violet under armor. His pants are dark royal blue, and he wears a brown belt, with a light silver buckle. He usually chooses to wear brown boot-like shoes, or black ones. At some point in time, roughly between him becoming a and becoming a , Iota began wearing rather revealing clothing. He removes the red violet colored under armor from his clothes (after it was destroyed in a fight with Reihai Okami) and takes up a new, and smaller version. However, the color has been changed to dark blue, and he wears it under a cloak which takes the place of his jacket. The cloak is connected in the center of his chest, and reaches down a few inches, only leaving his stomach and down revealed. The collar of the cloak branches upward, and completely covers his ears, acting in a bowl shape. The cloak has white trim, and is dark green in color. To compliment it's design, he wears dark gray pants, which are stuff in dark green colored boots. Over his pants (acting as a belt) is a dark green sash which covers from his waist, to more then halfway between his thighs. When he became a member of Q.S.P.P he took on a new form of clothing. Convincing his captain to allow him to take leave from the , he took up the position of Frost Predator within the new group. The outfit that was given to him, was also made by Tamashī Nochi (who was a member at that time). He began wearing a piece of clothing similar to a combination of his jacket and his under armor. The clothing is completely black, except for white trim, and four white straps pointing from his chest toward the center. The collar of the shirt is clamped together (like a turtleneck) and coils around his throat, leaving just enough room for breathing. The shirt has no sleeves, for they are separate, and reside from the center of his biceps, and down. To keep the long sleeves on his body, he has four brown straps (two on either side) holding them to his arms. Around his waist is a brown belt, which holds a white piece of clothing to it, and has black trim. The piece of clothing acts like a sash, but covers everything from his waist to just a little bellow his knee. His boots are black, but have white trim on the bottom. On the back of the the shirt is the Fairy With A Tail symbol, but seems to be made out of ice (the design makes it look like so). Personality History Equipment Powers & Abilities : Much like his Zanpakutō's ability to control the element of ice, Iota is capable of releasing an extremely cold and immense amount of spiritual pressure. Similar to , Iota was known for his unique ability to freeze his surroundings after his death. It was considered to be so strong, that even when something came into indirect contact with it, it froze completely. However, after progressing so far, to even become a , his control over it has increased. He has shown the awe-shocking capability of being able to freeze even techniques in their path, not to mention other , , and techniques. *'Frost Presence': The unique ability of freezing everything caught within his allows him to pull off awe-shocking feats. He can influence the surrounding climate to the point where everything becomes covered in either frost or snow. It is also one of his most well honed abilities, allowing him to even extinguish flames as hot as the Heiliges Feuer. However, unlike the full force of his spiritual pressure, he is unable to halt . Ice Manipulation: Similar to others who are able to exert their energy in the form of an element, Iota pulls his power from and . Though, he first has to gather it, and pour his frost-like spiritual pressure into it. At that point it becomes an energy-like substance similar to . The spells in which he is able to cast, are also executed in a fashion similar to . So, it goes without saying, that the basis for his Ice Manipulation was taken from the spell-like abilities of the s. *'Basic Ice Weaving': *'Descriptive Ice Weaving': **'U~ībingu Kōri: Ransesu' (ウィービング氷：ランセス, "Ice Weaving: Lances"): **'Aisu Sutairu: Shinguruburēdo Wa Tosatsu' (アイススタイル：シングルブレードは屠殺, "Ice Style: Single Blade Slaughtering"): **'U~ībingu Kōri: Kokūn' (ウィービング氷：コクーン, "Ice Weaving: Cocoon"): **'Aisu Sutairu: Sebunburēdo Wa Tosatsu' (アイススタイル：セブンブレードは屠殺, "Ice Style: Seven Blade Slaughtering"): **'U~ībingu Kōri: Shiro No Kabe' (ウィービング氷：城の壁, "Ice Weaving: Castle Wall"): **'Aisu Sutairu: De~yuarubureido Wa Tosatsu' (アイススタイル：デュアルブレイドは屠殺, "Ice Style: Dual Blade Slaughtering"): : : : : Zanpakutō Kōri Ashin (氷亜神, Japanese lit. for "Ice Demigod"):